


Just Talk To Me

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother/Sister bonding, Gallavich, M/M, Not really Ian/Mickey but sortof, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy talk about Mickey's coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about how Mickey got Mandy to watch Yev, and then this happened. Sorry in advance for how ooc Mandy probably is.

“No more bullshit about baby, you help.” Mickey watched as Svetlana walked away before rolling his eyes. There was no way in hell he was watching him after what he and Ian had just been through, no way.

 

Just then, Mandy walked in and started making herself some toast. Perfect. “Yo, Mandy.” Without looking up from what she was doing she responded. “What douchebag?”

He smirked for a second before getting up and walking over to her with the baby. “Look i’m uh, you’re gonna have to watch the kid for awhile.”

 

Mandy looked up with an incredibly annoyed look on her face. “And why the hell would I do tha…” but it softened slightly when she saw the condition of her brother’s face.

“What the fuck happened to you this time Mickey?”

 

Shit. He had almost forgotten he had cuts and bruises on his face. The last thing he wanted to do right now was tell his sister about his coming out, but it didn’t look like he had much choice.

 

“S’nothing.” He held the baby out to her hoping to maybe end this conversation before it started, but she was having none of it.

“No. I’m not taking him until you tell me what happened.”

Mickey groaned. “Fucking fine. But can we at least sit down first? Little shit's heavy.” Mandy rolled her eyes but motioned to the table where they both went to sit down.

 

There was blissful silence for about two minutes before Mandy spoke again. “So? What the hell happened?”

“Shit happened.” Mickey replied, and took another sip of his now cool coffee.

“I’m serious Mick, just tell me. Jesus. You never tell me anything anymore, and I know we never really sat around and shared our feelings or anything. But at least we were better than this. So please just talk to me, i’m your sister.”

 

“Yeah don’t fuckin remind me.” But he had a small smile on his face. Mandy didn’t seem amused though, she more looked increasingly annoyed. Mickey sighed. “Well, i’m gay.”

Mandy let out a snort. “Yeah no shit. Keep going.”

 

Screw this easing her into it shit. “I came out last night, at the bar. I did it in front of everyone, including dad.”

Mandy let out a deep breath and reached over to light a cigarette. “Shit.”

“Yeah.” Mickey replied dumbly.

 

“So what happened?” She asked before letting out a puff of smoke.

Mickey let out a harsh laugh. “Dad tried to kill me that’s what, and his buddies tried to kill Ian. It was shit.”

Mandy looked up in surprise. “Ian was there?”

 

Mickey laughed again, a little less bitter. “Yeah I told him to stay home but the fucker wouldn’t listen. He was acting all dramatic and well…” He motioned with his hand. Mandy scowled at him. “Well what? I don’t know what this..” She mimicked his hand motion. “Even means.”

 

Mickey reached over and grabbed the cigarette from her fingers and took a drag of it before continuing. “It means he basically told me we were done unless I was gonna stop hiding. And he walked away. But there was no way in hell I was letting him just fucking leave again… so I came out.”

 

Mandy stared at her brother for a moment. “Wow.”

Mickey looked up from the spot on the table he’d been staring at. “Wow? I tell you all this shit and all I get is ‘wow’?”

Mandy shook her head. “Sorry it’s just, you really love him huh?”

And there was something in her eyes, almost awe mixed with sadness, that really confused Mickey.

 

“Yeah, I guess…” Mandy quickly recovered her face and gave him another annoyed look. “Doucheface yes you do. It’s obvious, and I don’t know why it’s so hard for you men to accept that you love someone.”

She quickly continued before Mickey could comment. “Anyways, what happened to dad? Where is he?”

 

Mickey shrugged. “Cops showed, they arrested him. He broke probation so.. who knows when he’ll be back.” Mandy nodded and took the cigarette back.

“Fuckin cops tried to arrest me too, but the one who had me let me go. Turns out he was a fag just like me.” Mandy let out a laugh and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh too. It felt good.

 

Mandy handed him the cigarette back. “So am I ever gonna hear all of what’s happened between you two?”

Mickey snubbed out the cigarette and flipped her off. “Yeah sure if i’m ever feeling sappy and shit.”  Mandy smirked. “And how about you? You ever gonna kick that shitsack Kenyatta out of our house?” Mandy’s face went pale for a moment. She pretended to ignore his question and walked over and grabbed the baby from Mickey’s arms.

 

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me all of that Mick.. i’m proud of you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes “Yeah alright well whatever. I’m gonna go get Ian up now so have fun with babymeat.”

“Yeah whatever assface.” Mickey smiled at her and replied, “Douchebag.”

  
  
~~[My tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
